First comes imprinting
by ElsaJasmine
Summary: '"D-don't come any c-closer!" she stuttered and my heart ached. She was terrified. I didn't know what to do, so I just stared at her, afraid to move. Then she turned around and ran. ' Embry's imprint story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been planning on writing this story for a while but I've been busy with some summer work, but here it is! If you liked my other stories I hope you'll like this as well, and if you haven't read them yet I'd be happy if you did! Here it goes. xoxo**

**This is during Eclipse btw.**

**Embry's P.O.V**

"C'mon Embry! I don't want to miss the plane" my cousin yelled from the car. I was just walking out of the house, tired and not really in the mood to drive my cousin to the airport. He had been staying with our family for a while but was going home now, and I had to drive him to the airport because I was such a nice cousin.

"Relax, it's like an hour left" I sighed as I got in to the car and started to drive.

"Well you're always so slow" he said and turned on the radio.

I had barely slept at all since I had been patrolling for hours with Jared and Paul, and one can only stand being around for those two for a small amount of time before going crazy. Especially when nothing happened, ever. The stupid red haired leech had apparently been keeping things on the down low, and we had only been close to her a few times. It was weeks ago since the last trail.

I parked at the airport and we got out of the car. I could just drop him off and leave, but after all, this was my cousin, and who knew when we would see each other again? We walked in to the airport and I looked down at the fifteen year old boy standing next to me.

"So Caleb, think the plane is gonna crash?" I said to him and he smiled.

"Who knows. Thanks for the ride bro" he said and I followed him to the waiting area. It was another half hour until he was supposed to go on to the plane. The least I could do was to keep him company. We sat down and started to discuss a video game we both liked.

"I'll be right back" I said as I stood up. I really had to go to the bathroom so I started looking for the restrooms. After I was done and was walking back to Caleb I felt someone walk in to me from my left and heard a loud crash. Shit. Well, it wasn't the first time I had knocked someone to the floor by them accidentally walking in to me. I was a supernatural freaking werewolf for god's sake. I looked down to apologize and help the person up.

"Damn it. Ouch" it was a girl, probably my age, sitting on the floor and letting go of her suitcase to get up.

"I am so sorry" I said and felt really bad. She brushed her hands off on her pants and grabbed her pink suitcase again.

"Don't worry, no harm done" she said and looked up to me and smiled. When our eyes locked my breath got caught in my throat and I felt like the world around us got blurry. All I could see was her, and I kept staring into her beautiful, perfect green eyes. Her long, dark brown hair almost glowed from the light of the lamps in the roof. Her lips were so perfectly shaped that I felt a sudden urge to kiss her.

I felt like something was pulling me towards her and I wanted to wrap her up in my arms and never let go. Oh my... Did I just imprint?

Then suddenly she looked away and started to walk away from me, dragging her pink suitcase after her through the airport. She walked up to some people and they hugged her one after one. I couldn't help but feel like I wanted to be in their place. I wanted to be the one to hug her, to know her.

All I could do was stare at her as she interracted with her friends or family or whatever they were. I had always made fun of the other pack members that had imprinted, but now I knew what it felt like. I would never be able to make fun of them ever again.

She laughed at something one of her freinds said and my heart fluttered at the sound. I smiled to myself and didn't even care that people probably thought I was crazy, standing alone in an airport, smiling like an idiot.

Suddenly I saw her waving to the group of people and walking away from them, and my heart sank in my chest. We were at an airport, she had a suitcase... She was leaving.

No! Where was she going? Didn't she live here? Did she just leave to visit someone? Would she come back? When? I started to panic when she rounded the corner and I lost sight of her. I had to run after her. I had to beg her to stay. But she didn't even know me.

"Embry?" I heard Caleb's voice call me out of my haze. "I have to go now, but I'll see you around ok?" he said and looked a bit concerned. I probably looked like I was crazy.

"Yeah, uhm, sure" I managed to get out. My mind was still so focused on my imprint.

My imprint. Holy shit. I didn't even know her name.

**Well, what did you guys think? Please review! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2 - I'm a mess

**Chapter 2.**

**Embry's P.O.V**

"Open the door, Embry." my mom sighed outside of my room. I ignored her and just stayed where I was. In bed. In the dark, with the curtains covering my window so that the small amount of light that was outside didn't find it's way inside. I just wanted to be alone.

"You have to come out, you've been hiding in there for weeks and you still refuse to tell me what is wrong" she pleaded. I still didn't answer her. What could I say? I wasn't allowed to tell her about the werewolf thing, therefore I couldn't tell her about the imprinting. Of course the whole pack knew the second after it happened, since I had run out of the airport with an aching soul and phased as soon as I was in the woods.

Every time I pictured her face in front of me my whole body ached. I was in pain, and a lot of it. None of the other pack members had experienced being away from their imprints for more than a day, I couldn't imagine it would be this hard. That was before I had seen my own imprint leave without looking at me. Of course she wouldn't look at me, she didn't ever know who I was. But I knew that the imprint bond affected her as well, she probably wasn't in pain though since she didn't know what was happening, but she probably felt something. She had to.

"Embry! Get up right now!" I heard Sam's voice yell this time. He had been coming here a few times when it had been my time to patrol and I hadn't showed up. And of course I couldn't refuse the alphas command. I got out of bed slowly and walked to my door to open it. Sam looked at me with a mix of anger and sadness in his eyes.

"Patrol?" I asked in a bored voice and he shook his head.

"No, but we want you to join us for dinner at our place, the whole pack is going to be there, including you" he said, like it wasn't even up for discussion.

"Yeah, thanks but no thanks" I said, trying to close the door. He stopped me though, holding the door and pulling it out of my grip.

"Embry, we all know that this is hard for you, but you have to get out of the house. It's for your own good" he said, this time a little more calm. My own good? No. Doing something for my own good would be seeing my imprint, which I would probably never get the chance to... Pain shot through my spine at the thought and I took in a sharp breath.

"I don't even know her name..." I mumbled and walked past Sam and in to the kitchen. He followed me.

"She'll come back, I know it" he said and leaned against the door frame. I turned around and looked at him.

"Well I guess there's no use in staying here all day" I muttered.

"Great, see you at six" he gave me a pat on the shoulder and left. I sighed and walked back to my room to put on a t-shirt. I wasn't really up to seeing the pack with their imprints, but me and my imprint were meant to be, she had to come back. And I would wait for her right here.

A few hours later I made my way over to Sam and Emily to eat dinner with everyone. They were happy to see me, since they'd only seen me in wolf form for the last couple of weeks during patrols.

"Great to see you, man" Jacob said and smiled. It felt like they were all walking on egg shells around me, afraid to say something about what had happened. Afraid that I would snap or something. They knew every little detail about my feelings because of the linked minds.

During dinner I couldn't really get that normal feeling I usually had, like I was surrounded by family and that everything was great. I felt empty. And I had been ever since my imprint had left me. Would that feeling go away when I saw her again? If I saw her again, I mean. I tried to imagine her sitting at the large table, next to me, smiling and laughing. Talking with Kim and Emily about girly stuff, being a part of the family. Being mine.

"So guys, up for some football later?" Jared asked and everyone agreed. I really just felt like going home. The pain in my chest made it hard for me to act normal and I didn't want to bring them down with me.

"I think I'm gonna go home, but thanks for the food Emily, it was great as always" I said and tried to give her a convincing smile. She smiled warmly back at me, but before I could answer Paul cut in.

"You're so depressing man, stop with the bitching and just snap out of it" he said as the rest of the guys started to walk to the door to go outside and play. I glared at him. He didn't know how it was like, he had no right to talk about this.

"Shut up, Paul" I said and had to bit back a growl. I wanted to smack him in the head. How could he be so stupid?

"You don't even know her, or her name" he continued. Ok, he really wanted to get hit. "I mean, for all you know she could be a bitch" that's it. I was going to rip his stupid head off.

"Embry, calm down" I heard Sam say next to me. I hadn't realized I was shaking until now. I was furious, and all of my feelings became overwhelming. I was going to phase, and if Paul was still close if I did, I would kill him. No one got to talk about my imprint like that.

"You're dead" I said and as soon as the words left my mouth I felt Sam push me out the door and that's when I snapped and phased.

When I landed on four legs I growled at Paul who for once actually had fear in his eyes. I lunged at him but he dodged me and the next second he was phased as well, pieces of ripped clothes falling to the ground. I growled and lunged at him again, this time knocking him in to a tree that snapped in half and fell to the ground with a loud crash.

He got up and growled at me, but I was still so angry that I still wanted to kill me.

"_Come on then, kill me. I'd like to see you try" _he said to my thoughts and knew that if he would be in human form he would have a smirk on his face.

_"That's enough!" _Sam's voice broke through our little bubble and we both flinched. He was really angry, I could tell. "_Embry, calm down. And Paul, get the hell out of here you idiot" _Paul did as Sam said, hesitating for a second though, before running deeper in to the woods. I glared at Sam and ran in the other direction, ignoring his voice calling for me to get back.

I kept running, and all I wanted to do was follow the pull. Because I could feel it all the time. A pull towards an unknown direction, all I knew was that it was towards _her. _But I couldn't go so far, I didn't even know if she was still in the country. Not knowing where she was, that was awful, but not knowing if she was ok was worse.

I couldn't run far away though, I had to stay here. I had to wait for her if she ever came back for me.

I had to wait for my imprint...

**Hope you liked this chapter and the story so far! Please review! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3 - Merry Christmas to me

**Chapter 3. **

**Embry's P.O.V**

***3 months later (december)***

I was standing in the kitchen, staring at the wall. I was supposed to eat breakfast but like every other day the past three months I barely had an appetite.

"Merry christmas, Embry" my mom said as she walked in to the kitchen and gave me a kiss on the cheek. She had gotten used to my mood by now, even though she still didn't know what it was all about.

"Thanks, merry christmas" it wasn't that merry though. It would've been if... Nope, I can't think like that. "When are we gonna be at Sam and Emily's?" I asked in a bored voice, but at least I tried to sound happy.

"Around five" she answered as she made breakfast for herself. We were all celebrating christmas together, everyone's family would be there. It would be a lot of people but that wasn't my problem. My problem was the one person that wouldn't be there.

Ever since yesterday I'd had a strange feeling that the pull had somehow gotten stronger, like I knew exactly where she was, but I guessed it was just because I wanted her to be here so badly now that it was christmas and all. I didn't even get the chance to give her a gift.

Later that day when it was ten to five, my mom and I started driving to Sam and Emily's place, a bunch of christmas gifts filling up the car. When we arrived we carried the gifts inside and placed them under the giant christmas tree with all the other gifts. There were like a million of them. Everyone started to drop in one by one and soon the whole place was crowded with this huge family.

We were sitting in the living room, playing video games while Emily and our moms cooked dinner.

"I'm beating your ass" Seth chuckled just as he won over Embry.

"Shut it" Embry muttered and dropped the controller on to the couch. Paul picked it up and looked at Seth.

"My turn, Clearwater"

I kept watching them play, but I wasn't really paying attention. I had a weird feeling in my gut and it was like something was pulling me to that unknown destination, and it was stronger than before. I tried to ignore it and tried to focus on the tv screen. Emily walked in to the room and looked around at us.

"I forgot to buy candy canes, could someone please go to the store and buy some, before it closes?" she asked and looked desperate. She had told us before how she needed to have candy canes on christmas since it was an old family thing she had with her family. I could really use some air right now, so I stood up.

"I'll do it" I said and smiled. She thanked me and I walked out to the car and drove away from the house. That feeling I had didn't leave though, and it was getting harder to ignore. I parked the car at the small store and hurried inside, it was closing soon and Emily would be really upset if I didn't have any candy canes with me when I got back, and Sam would probably kill me. Sigh.

I searched the aisles for the candy canes and when I rounded a corner I walked straight in to a shopping cart that was in the way.

"Shit!" I exclaimed and looked around me to see if anyone was looking.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" a small voice said and walked over to me. I gasped as I looked at her and my heart nearly stopped. Was this another one of my stupid dreams? I blinked and tried to clear my mind, but when I opened them again she was still standing there, an apologetic look on her face.

She was back. I wanted to throw my arms around her and hold her close to my body, but that would be weird and she would probably get scared, but she had no idea what this meant to me.

"Hi..." I breathed and knew that I must look like a crazy person. "What's your name?" the question I had wanted to ask ever since she'd left. She raised an eyebrow at me and a small smile played on her lips.

"Are you ok? I mean, you haven't been drinking have you? It's christmas" she said in an amused tone and I blushed. "Well I'm Kate, nice to meet you" she said and extended her arm for me to shake her hand. I stared at her hand for a while before grasping it and shaking it softly.

"Kate..." I mumbled. It sounded way better when she had said it though, but I loved it. Kate. Her name was Kate. Embry and Kate. Kate and Embry.

"Your name is also Kate? Huh" she said and giggled. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. Was she really this beautiful when I had seen her at the airport three months ago? My memory hadn't done her justice.

"No, my name is Embry" I said and chuckled. I was still holding her hand and I was surprised that she hadn't commented on my body heat yet, most people did. She let go of my hand and smiled at me.

"I better get going, the store is closing soon and I've got to get back" she said and I felt myself start to panic.

"Wait!" I probably sounded like a crazy person. "do you live around here? In Forks or something?" she had to, she couldn't leave me again. I would die.

"I don't live here, me and my family are spending christmas with my cousins" she said and my heart sank. She would leave again. No no no.

"Oh, so were are you from?" we were walking through the store, and she was picking a few things from the shelves.

"England" she answered and my eyes widened. England was far away. I had been right, she hadn't been in the country. I tried to hide my panic when I spoke again.

"You're british? It doesn't sound like it" I said and she laughed. I didn't want to lose her again. I wanted to hear her laugh every day.

"I was born here, we moved to England when I was eight" she explained. I wondered why she'd left, but didn't ask.

"So, when are you going back? After christmas?" I asked as we walked up to the checkout.

"We're staying for two weeks actually, we like it here and are not desperate to go back home yet" she said and I relaxed slightly. Maybe if I got the chance to get to know her she would stay?

"I recognize you by the way" she said and looked at me for a second before paying for her things. "I ran in to you at the airport a few months ago, right?" she asked and happiness filled my heart. She remembered.

"Yeah, I remember that" I said and she smiled. Oh how I loved her perfect smile. I helped her carry the bags to her car and she thanked me for the help.

"Hey Kate" I said before she got in to the car. She turned around and looked me. "Could I get your number? I mean, if you want we could hang out sometime, before you leave." please say yes. Please say yes.

"Sure" she said and smiled. I handed her my phone and she handed me hers so that we could give each other our numbers. When we were done she opened the car door and gave me one last look.

"Merry christmas, Embry" she said with a smile and then got in the car and closed the door and drove away.

"Merry christmas, Kate" I mumbled even though it was too late.

_She was back._

**A happy chapter after all! Please review! xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4 - I have to try

**Chapter 4.**

**Kate's P.O.V**

When I came back from the store and back home to my family I couldn't stop thinking about Embry. He seemed like a nice guy, and I hadn't met a lot of those lately. He was cute, and a little goofy. I smiled as I thought about him. This was ridiculous. We had just met, and I did not believe in love at first sight. Besides, it wasn't even first sight. I had run in to him at the airport the last time I was here.

One thing was weird though. I felt like that weird feeling that I had carried inside of me since I left was gone. At first I had thought that I just missed this place but when I came back here the strange feeling had become stronger and it felt like I was close to finding what I was looking for. It didn't make any sense though. The thing is, when I met Embry and talked to him the feeling had left.

"What are you smiling about?" my cousin, Jenna, asked. I just shrugged.

"Nothing, excited about christmas, 's all." I answered casually and kept eating.

I liked to visit my cousins, not just because I loved them and always missed them but because of La Push. It was a nice place and I had a lot of memories from my childhood here. We had moved to England when I was eight because of my dad who had gotten a job there for some reason but we still couldn't stay away. I knew that it wasn't just to visit my cousins that we went here, my parents missed this place too, they just wouldn't admit it.

"Come on, did you meet a cute guy at the store or something?" she asked and I stared at her. She must have some psychic power or something, she always knew everything that happened to me without me having to say a word. I blushed and looked down at my plate.

"You did!" she squealed and I smacked her lightly on the arm. "aw come on, tell me about him" she said and I sighed. Here it comes, the nagging.

"It's nothing, he just walked in to my shopping cart and I apologized, that's all" I said, skipping the part where he had asked a whole lot about me. What was the deal with that anyway? I wasn't really that interesting or pretty.

"Is he cute? Is he... our age?" I stared at her and she rolled her eyes. "I had to ask. I don't know, maybe you prefer guys calling you miss Gordon..."

"Shut it!" I hissed and stood up from the table. "I have to go to the bathroom, just drop the subject ok?" I said and walked away. That chick did not know how to shut up.

**Embry's P.O.V**

I came back to Emily's place without any candy canes but I couldn't care less. She was upset at first but when I told her and everyone else about what had happened she dropped it.

"Really? Oh my god Embry, that's awesome!" Kim said and hugged me. We didn't want my mother to hear though, she was in the kitchen. Like I'd said before, I couldn't tell her about this.

"Yeah, thanks" I said and smiled. I told them about her living in England and only visiting and they all seemed to get a little sad. They cared about me.

"Make her stay then, she's your soul mate after all" Paul said and I glared at him. I couldn't just make her stay, she lived in England. Her parents would never let her live on another continent.

"No, he's right Embry" Kim said and I looked at her skeptically. "Make her want to stay, she has her cousins here right? There's a chance her parents would let her stay with them" she sounded so sure about what she said, and after all, she was Jared's imprint. She was on the other side of this whole imprinting thing.

"She's leaving in two weeks, she barely knows me" I sighed and looked down at my hands. I couldn't make her want to stay with only two weeks to work with. Love takes time.

"Trust me, if you spend enough time with her she will never want to leave your side" she said and smiled. Maybe she was right, the imprinting affected Kate as well, this wasn't just normal teenage love.

"You think so?" I asked and she nodded.

"I know so. I was in love with Jared before he imprinted on me, but it's nothing compared to when he finally did. It was like my feelings for him became stronger. In a way we imprint too, sort of" she explained and I thought about it. Kate had talked to me and answered all of my questions without thinking I was some crazy dude. Well, she had laughed at me, but she hadn't run away. She must've felt something.

I was definitely going to try and spend as much time as possible with her before she left. I stood up from the table and everyone looked at me.

"I'm sorry" I said and looked at Emily and then at my mom. "Thanks for the food, and merry christmas to all of you, but there's somewhere I need to be" I said in a hurry and almost ran to the door.

"What about the gifts!" I heard someone yell after me but I closed the door and didn't even care enough to go the the car, I just ran straight in to the woods and phased.

I had to try and find out where she was and it wasn't that hard to know where I had to run. I just had to follow the pull. When I was getting closer I slowed down and a few seconds later I stood at the edge of the woods, staring at a white house, and I knew that she was inside. I sat down on the ground and closed my eyes, trying to listen. I could here people talking in one of the rooms. There were at least ten of them.

Then I heard her voice and I focused on it. She was talking about something that had happened when she was a kid I think, and another voice joined her in telling the story and I heard laughter. She seemed to have a nice christmas. I lay down on the grass and put my head on my paws, relaxing and listening. I didn't want to feel like a stalker, but I had suffered three months without her. I deserved this.

I don't know for how long I stayed there, but it had to be a few hours later when I heard her say good night to her family and walk upstairs followed by somebody else. She talked for a while with the person, who I think was one of her cousins, and then it went quiet and they must've gone to bed.

I listened to her breathing slow down and tried to memorize the sound of her heart beat which was hard since she was so far away, but the imprint bond made it easier for me. She was my other half, even though she didn't know it yet.

**Please review! xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5 - Hanging out

**Chapter 5.**

**Kate's P.O.V**

I was staring at myself in the full length mirror in Jenna's room, wondering if my outfit was casual enough or too fancy. I didn't want to look like I was trying too hard. It wasn't like I liked the guy or going on a date or anything, we were just hanging out. It was a few days after christmas and we were going in to Port Angeles.

"Kate, your boyfriend is here" my other cousin, Brandon, said as he entered the room with a smirk on his face. Brandon was Jenna's older brother, and they also had a younger brother who was nine, his name was Jason. I picked Jenna's lip gloss up from the small table next to me and chucked it at Brandon.

"Ouch, that hurt" he said and put his hand over his heart. Funny guy.

"He's not my boyfriend, we're only hanging out. I barely know him" and he's probably just interested in being friends anyway, I added in my thoughts.

I walked downstairs and saw Embry standing in the door way talking to my dad. Yeah, that's not good. At all.

"Embry" I said and smiled at him. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a t-shirt and a jacket, and he was hot with a capital H. He smiled the biggest smile yet when he saw me walk down the stairs and my dad turned to look at me. He didn't look happy but I knew he was trying to hide it from Embry.

"Hi Kate" Embry said and I walked over and grabbed my jacket from the hanger.

"You kids have fun, but don't stay out too late ok?" my dad said looking mostly at Embry. That poor guy.

"I will have her home before ten" Embry said and smiled politely. My dad nodded and then looked at me. Dad knew this wasn't a date but I knew he had a hard time letting me go out with him anyway.

"Bye dad" I said and pushed Embry out the door and closed it behind us. We walked over to Embry's car and got inside.

"You look nice" Embry said and smiled at me, a hint of a blush. He looked like he wanted to say something more.

"Thank you, you look hot" I said and as soon as the words left my mouth I felt myself blush. Did I just say that out loud? "I-I mean..." shit, there was no way I could talk my way out of this. Embry chuckled.

"Thanks" he said and I avoided looking at him. I would only start to cry with embarrassment. Oh great, now I was nervous around him too. He turned on the radio and but there was still an awkward silence between us. I knew that the ride to Port Angeles was kind of long so this was going to be torture.

"So, what do you like to do?" Embry asked suddenly, trying to start a conversation.

"I don't know..." Good answer Kate, now he's probably super interested in you. Ugh. "I like horses" facepalm. I'm afraid of horses, why did I say that? It sounded like something a normal girl would answer so I just said something.

"Really? Cool!" he said and I looked at him skeptically. I sighed and bit my lip.

"Well I used to like horses, I don't anymore though. But I like food" I added in a low voice. I felt myself blush deeper and Embry chuckled again. I realized that I probably sounded like a crazy person.

"I also like food" Embry said and I tried to smile. This was just going downhill.

He kept asking me questions for the whole car ride and luckily, I managed to answer them all without embarrassing me further. I asked him a couple of questions too and I thought about how much I liked it when he laughed. It sounded so happy and when he smiled at me I felt warm, like that smile was there because of me. It was silly, we were only hanging out and I didn't even know him that well, we had only met one time before.

We arrived in Port Angeles and got out of the car. We walked around for a while just talking, before we decided that we would eat something. I blushed when he reminded me of the fact that I liked food but he only laughed about it.

We stopped at a fast food restaurant and ordered our food and sat down.

"Are you going to eat all that?" I asked as I eyed his food. He shrugged and started to eat, like it was a normal thing that he ate like it was his last meal ever.

When we were done eating we walked around town going in to a few shops and just chatting. It was so easy to hang out with him, and now that I wasn't nervous anymore it felt so natural and comfortable to walk next to him. We walked in to a game store and just looked through the stuff they had. I liked playing video games but I wouldn't tell him that, he would probably think I was some nerd or something. I also like to read and I loved school. Ok, I know I sound like a freak, no one loves school.

"Hey there, need some help?" a voice next to me asked and I turned around and stood face to face with a boy that I did not recognize. Embry was on the other side of the store and probably didn't notice anything.

"Uh, no thank you" I said and turned back to look at the shelf. I could feel him standing there though. He didn't move and when I glanced at him I saw that he was looking at the shelf next to where I was looking, and then he glanced at me again. He seemed creepy so I started to walk away.

"Wait" he said and grabbed my wrist. I turned around and tried to pull my hand out of his grip. "You forgot something" he said and smiled. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Huh?"

"My number" He said and let go of my wrist. Just as I was about to answer I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Back off, she's with me" I heard Embry's voice say and the guy looked up at him, obviously intimidated. Embry was taller and with that angry look on his face you'd think he was about to beat the poor guy up.

"Sorry, didn't know she was spoken for" the guy said, gave me one last look and then walked away. I looked at Embry.

"What was that for?" I asked and he looked confused. "Maybe I wanted his number" I said as we walked out of the store. Of course I didn't want his number, but I wanted to know why Embry felt the need to tell the guy to back off.

Embry didn't answer and when I turned to look at his face he just looked straight ahead of us with a tense look on his face.

"Oh well, we better get going now, it's getting dark already" I said and we started walking to the car. The ride back wasn's like the ride there. We didn't say much and I felt like Embry was still upset about that thing at the store. I didn't really think it was that big of a deal though.

When we stopped outside of my place and I reached for the door Embry stopped me.

"Wait, I'm sorry" he said and I looked at him confused. "I shouldn't have stopped you from talking to that guy, I mean, we're friend and you can do what you want. Whatever makes you happy" it didn't really sound like he meant it though.

"Embry, it's ok, don't worry about it." did he want to be more than friends? Did he do it because he was jealous? What was the hurry? We had just gotten to know each other.

"Do you want to hang out again? Like, tomorrow?" he asked, sounding unsure. I nodded and smiled.

"Of course, I had fun today" I answered and Embry looked a little happier. "Thanks for the ride" I added and opened the door.

"No problem" he answered. I was just about to say good bye and when I turned around to face him again he was a lot more closer than before. His face was only inches away from mine. I felt the sudden urge to kiss him, like I was drawn towards him. I looked into his brown eyes and my breath got caught in my throat. Oh god, was I really falling for this guy?

Just as I though he would kiss me he pulled back and smiled.

"Bye Kate, see you tomorrow" he said and I cleared my head a little and got out of the car. I felt a little fuzzy after our little intense moment. I watched him drive away and then walked up to the door, my thoughts racing in my head. When I got inside and closed the door I heard someone clear their throat and I saw my dad looking at me.

"Oh, hi dad" I said and took off my jacket.

"Did you have a good time?" he asked and crossed his arms over his chest. I nodded and smiled. I had a great time.

"I have to ask, how old is that guy?" my dad asked and I froze. I knew that question was coming and I stared at him, nervous.

"17" I answered in a low voice. Embry had told me that in the car on our way to Port Angeles earlier. He nodded.

"He looks older, but if he's 17 I guess that's ok" he said, but I knew he was still having problems with it for some reason. "I don't want a repeat of last year" he then said and I blushed and looked down.

"I'm going to bed" I mumbled and walked upstairs before he could say anything else.

**Hope you liked the chapter! Please review! xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6 - You weren't supposed to know

**Chapter 6.**

**Embry's P.O.V**

"You could always visit me" Kate said and smiled at me. I couldn't bring myself to smile though. She was leaving tomorrow and we had been hanging out almost every day. I knew that she felt something for me, and that she didn't just see me as a friend. I could see it in her eyes and in the way she blushed sometimes when I looked at her.

"It was fun to get to know you, you're cool" I said and almost had to bite my tounge so that I wouldn't tell her what I actually wanted to say. Like the fact that I loved her more than anyone else on this earth, that she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen and that she was my soul mate and we were meant to be together. She couldn't leave me, it was against everything that was supposed to happen in the universe.

"You too" she said and I noticed that she probably wanted to say something more too. Even though she might have fallen for me it wasn't enough to make her stay, I knew that. But I also knew that we were friends now and that some day we were going to meet again and I would never stop fighting for her. I wouldn't be able to stay away for long though, it would kill me, especially now when I'd seen her almost every day for two weeks.

"Well I have to get home and eat dinner now, I'll see you tomorrow before I leave" she said and my heart sank.

"Yeah, tell your parents I said hi" I said and she nodded. I had met both of her parents by now and I had eaten dinner with Kate and her family, including her cousins, aunt and uncle. They seemed to like me but her father had glanced at me a few times and I had a feeling he didn't like me.

"Bye Embry" she said and stood up from the ground. We were at first beach sitting in the sand and watching the water. I stood up too and she gave me a hug. She had hugged me before but this time was different. I knew that she would leave soon and I wanted to never let her go. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and breathed in the scent of her. She relaxed in to my embrace and I knew that she was probably really sad about this too.

"Bye Kate" I whispered and kissed her forehead. She pulled away, gave me one last smile, and then walked away. I stared after her as she walked and had to force myself to not run after her. I knew that I would see her tomorrow before she left but still, it hurt like hell.

I walked home slowly, not caring about that my mom was probably waiting for me with the dinner ready. My mind was still with Kate. Why had his happened to me? Why did my imprint have to live so far away?

I walked inside the house and like had expected my mom was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for me.

"Hi, how did things go with Kate?" She asked as I sat down and started to eat.

"Good" I mumbled and kept eating. She knew about Kate but only that she was a girl that I had met and I think she understood that I liked her as more than a friend even though I hadn't said that.

"Well I'm glad she's turned your mood back around" she said and smiled.

* * *

Later that night I was sitting on the couch watching tv and trying to ignore the weird feeling in my gut telling me that something was wrong. I knew it was because Kate would leave tomorrow and there was nothing I could do about that anyway. Suddenly I heard someone knocking on the front door so I went to open it and was surprised to see Jacob standing there.

"The leech" he said and before he could say anything else we both ran off in to the woods. As soon as we phased I was met by the hundred thoughts of my pack mates. Well, not hundred but it felt like it.

_"She's on the border between ours and the Cullen's territory, they're chasing her as well" _Sam said and we all ran towards where he was already running. Paul and Jared who had been on patrol were already there trying to catch her and we saw everything though their minds. We could see the red haired leech dodging one of the Cullen vampires who lunged at her and then she jumped over the small cliff and over to our side.

I thought about Kate and how much I wanted to keep the leech away from her. We were now close enough to see the scene before us. I growled as I saw Paul attack the leech but she got away by a centimeter. I ran closer to them and lunged at her but she dodged me and jumped over to the Cullen's side again. We all chased after her for a while before she disappeared in to the sea by jumping off the highest cliff were we used to cliff dive. At first we wanted to jump after her but it would be no use. Vampires were skilled swimmers. Sam, Paul, Jared and Jacob stayed phased but the rest of us could leave.

I didn't hesitate before running straight to Kate's place and stayed where I had been for the last couple of nights. I liked to stay outside of her house, and if she knew about it she would probably kill me. I didn't care though, I needed to protect her. She was safe inside the house so I relaxed.

That's when the front door flew open and a person walked outside. It was night, who would go out now just like that?

"Kate, come back here" I could hear her mother yell after her but Kate kept walking. What was going on? "Fine, be like that. We're still leaving tomorrow" and then she closed the door. Kate glanced back at the house and then started walking along the road away from the house. I hesitated for a second before phasing back, putting on my cut offs and a t-shirt and then I ran after her.

"Kate, wait up!" I yelled and she turned around with a surprised look on her face.

"Embry? What are you doing here?" she asked and smiled. She had been angry before, I could tell. I was glad I had a positive affect on her but was worried about what she had been angry about.

"What's going on?" I asked and stopped in front of her, looking down at her beautiful face. She shrugged.

"Tried to convince my parents to stay. They wouldn't listen though" she answered and I frowned. She wanted to stay? I wouldn't get my hopes up though, her parents had told her no.

"You want to stay? How come?" I asked trying to hide my enthusiasm. She looked down on the ground.

"My dad doesn't like you, Embry" she mumbled, avoiding my question. "But I kinda do" she blushed as she said so and I felt my heart flutter. She liked me? She liked me!

"I kinda like you too" I said and couldn't help but smile. Like you? More like love you, I added to myself in my thoughts. "Is that why you... want to stay?" I asked nervously. She looked up at me and tears were forming in my eyes.

"My dad doesn't want me to stay because he doesn't want to leave me, he wants to keep an eye on me all the time" she mumbled and I frowned. She had her other family here, she wouldn't be unprotected, especially not with me here.

"Why?" I asked and the tears started to run down her face. I wiped them away with my thumb and she looked away.

"Because I had a relationship with my teacher and now my dad doesn't trust me" as soon as the worst left her mouth she threw her hand over her mouth and stared at me in shock, like she had said it on accident. "I-I'm sorry..."

**Please tell me what you thought about this chapter because I was really unsure about it, but I still hope you all liked it! xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7 - Everything's destroyed

**Chapter 7.**

**Embry's P.O.V**

"What?" did she just say what I think she said? "You... what?" I couldn't form a normal sentence, I was too shocked and confused.

"Just, please forget that I told you anything" she said in a low voice, looking terrified. I hadn't realized that my body was shaking until Kate took a step backwards. I couldn't control it though. Someone had taken advantage of my Kate? Someone who was at least fifteen years older than her? Or more? Someone had touched her and made her do things she probably didn't want to do. I was furious.

"Embry?" she looked at me questioningly but I was too angry to speak.

My body was shaking so badly by now and I knew I had to get away from her before I hurt her. I had a really hard time controlling myself right now and it was only a matter of time before I would phase.

"That's sick..." I muttered and had to bit back a growl, I didn't want to scare her. She already looked scared though, so I turned around and almost ran to the woods and before I could stop myself I phased. I was met by the thoughts of some of my pack mates and when they heard my thoughts they went quiet.

_"Holy shit Embry, you have to get her out of there!" _Sam suddenly yelled to my thoughts and I turned around to see Kate standing behind me, fear in her eyes. I had been too caught up with everything else that I hadn't noticed her following me. I was now standing in front of her in my wolf form, and she had most probably seen me phase. I took a cautious step towards her and she took a step backwards.

"D-don't come any c-closer!" she stuttered and my heart ached. She was terrified. I didn't know what to do, so I just stared at her, afraid to move. Then she turned around and ran and all I could do was stand there.

**Kate's P.O.V**

"Kate wake up!" I heard Jenna's voice scream in my ear and I sat up with a scream. "Oh sorry, didn't mean to scare you" she said and walked away to her closet. I looked at her while she picked out her clothes and had to clear my head a little to come back to reality. My mind went back to what had happened last night and I shuddered. It must have been a nightmare, it couldn't have been real.

The guy I was in love with had turned in to a giant wolf in front of my eyes. It wasn't possible, I was crazy.

"You're leaving to the airport soon, you better finish your packing" Jenna said as she put on a pair of short shorts. I sighed and got out of bed slowly. I had a massive headache and tried very hard to not think about last night.

When I had come back home after running away from the wolf, or Embry or whatever, I had locked the door and ran straight to the bathroom. I had thought I would throw up but I just stood there staring in to space. My whole body had been shaking and I hadn't even noticed the tears that were streaming down my face.

"Kate! Jenna! Are you awake?" I heard my mom yell from downstairs. Jenna yelled a 'yes' back and then helped me finish my packing. As my thoughts wandered off to last nights events once again my hands started to shake and Jenna looked at me confused.

"Are you alright? I know you don't want to leave but is it really that bad?" she sounded worried. I shook my head.

"Just nervous for the flight" I lied and zipped up my suitcase. I carried it downstairs and put it in the hallway and then went to have some breakfast.

"I'll miss you, Kate" my aunt said and gave me a hug before I sat down at the table.

"I'll miss you too" I said and gave her a halfheartedly smile.

"Kate, you know you're always allowed to come back and visit them, ok? Just because we can't let you live here doesn't mean..."

"No, it's alright. I'm homesick, I want to get back home" I said in a hurry and finished eating. I was afraid that if I stayed any longer here I would get even more crazy. I knew that I had promised Embry that I would meet him today but I couldn't, not after what had happened. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door and my aunt went to open it.

"Oh hey Embry, I'll get Kate, wait a second" I heard her say. Oh no, he was here. I felt sick again and put a hand over my mouth to not throw up on to the table. My mom looked at me like I was a weirdo.

"Kate, Embry is here" my aunt said as she came in to the kitchen. I stared at her.

"Tell him to leave, please" I mumbled, not trusting my voice enough to talk any louder. She raised her eyebrows at me and then looked at my mom who shrugged.

"Kate, did something happen between..."

"Please" I repeated and looked down at the table. I heard her walk back to the door and I closed my eyes to force my tears back.

"I'm sorry, she's, uh, not feeling well, but maybe you'll meet her the next time she's visiting" I heard her tell Embry and my heart ached. I didn't want to hurt him but this was too much. He was a monster, who knew, maybe he wanted to hurt me?

"Sure, tell her I said good bye" his voice sounded broken and almost dead and I winced. The door closed and my aunt came back to the kitchen. I avoided looking at anyone but I knew that they were watching me closely.

We were in the car on our way to the airport, and no one said a word. My dad was driving and my mom was sitting in the back with me. I think she knew something was terribly wrong and she probably thought I would have a break down or something. My aunt was in the passenger seat, she followed so that she could take the car back to their place, and Jenna was sitting next to my mom. She wanted to say good bye.

"Well, we're here" my dad said as he turned the engine off at the parking lot. We all got out of the car and they walked in to the airport.

"You coming?" Jenna asked and looked back at me.

"Yeah, just need some air before the flight" I said, and she nodded and followed the rest inside. I stood there with the bag in my hand, watching the door and felt like I was about to throw up.

"Kate..." I heard a familiar voice behind me and I turned around. When I saw Embry's said eyes looking at me I took a step backawards and his face twisted in pain. Shit.

"Stay away from me" I said and pain shot through my spine. It hurt me to hurt him. Damn him for making me fall in love with him.

"Just please let me explain. I know you hate me and you're scared, but I can't stand it if you leave..."

"No, I can't..." I whispered and felt tears burn in my eyes. "Bye Embry" I mumbled, then I turned around and walked in to the airport. When I was inside I looked out through the glass doors and saw him standing there, watching me. His eyes were filled with so much pain and it looked like he was seriously dying in front of my eyes.

Then I turned around and left.

**This chapter broke my heart, but I had to write it for the story... Please review! xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8 - Save me from this mess

**Chapter 8.**

**Embry's P.O.V**

If I had been in pain the first time she had left it was nothing compared to how I felt now. She had not only left me but she had made it very clear that she wanted nothing to do with me. She was scared, who could blame her? I mean, Jared and Sam had at least gotten the chance to explain to Emily and Kim before they phased, Kate had just seen me phase out of nowhere and who wouldn't freak out?

I hadn't left the house since she had left, not even for patrol this time. I hadn't even phased, because I knew that there would always be someone else there listening to my thoughts, and that would be the last thing I wanted.

It had only been a week but it felt like longer. Of course I couldn't just give up. I had texted her every day, begging her to hear me out, but I had stopped when I had gotten this text this morning.

_Just forget about me and I'll forget about you. It's not like we had anything. I promise I won't tell anyone your secret, but please leave me alone._

I had been having an internal battle ever since I had gotten the text. I wanted to keep trying but I also wanted to do what made her happy, and if she wanted me to leave her alone I would have to do just that. If she ever came back I would have to explain everything to her, and I mean _everything. _Including the imprinting. The pack had been nagging me about going to England but I couldn't do that. Or could I?

I missed her so much and it was killing me to not be able to see her every day. I wanted to hear her laugh, see her smile, talk to her, brush her hair.

I picked up my phone and stared at the text once more before before coming up with a reply. I wasn't giving up, we were meant to be together.

_If you ever decide to come back I'll be waiting for you, I could never forget about you. I love you. _

I pressed send and sighed. That wasn't something I would have wanted to say in a text but if that is what it would take then why not?

Two weeks after she had left I was sure I wasn't going to make it. Everyone had tried to get me out of the house but without success. Nothing felt relevant, I just wanted to stay here.

I was lying on my bed staring at the ceiling one morning, thinking about Kate, when I heard a knock on the door. I sighed.

"Mom! Open the door!" I yelled. I didn't have the energy to get out of bed.

"I'm in the shower!" she yelled back and I groaned. Great, I would have to see people. I got out of bed and threw on a pair of cut offs and a t-shirt then went to open the door where the person outside knocked again. I threw the door open and put on my worst angry face.

"What?" I growled at the person and when I saw who it was my heart dropped. "Kate..." my face softened and I mentally slapped myself for growling at her. That wouldn't help her in not being scared of me.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come" she mumbled and turned around. I grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"Wait! I'm sorry, I just thought it was someone else, I'm so sorry, please don't walk away again!" I sounded desperate but that's also how I felt. _She was back! When had she gotten back?_

She studied my face for a while with a frown on her face.

"You look awful" she said and I chuckled. I probably did. "I'm sorry for leaving and not letting you explain... I was just... freaked out, a-and scared, and it wasn't..."

"It's ok, I understand. I would have freaked out too" I interrupted her rambling. She sighed and I could see the pain in her eyes.

"Is it my fault?" she asked in a low voice and I frowned. What was her fault?

"What?" I asked and she looked away.

"Are you hurting because of me?" she said and I winced. She thought she was hurting me.

"No, why would you think that? I am fine, I'm ok" I assured her and she turned to look at me again.

"You're lying. First of all, it looks like you haven't been outside for days, and when you opened the door you were a whole other person than the one I knew before I left" she explained and my heart sank. It was true that it was because she had left, but it wasn't her fault, it was mine. I should have been more careful.

"It's true that I was upset that you left, honestly it broke me" I could see flash of pain in her eyes and hurried to continue. "But it's not your fault, it's only mine." I said and tears filled her eyes.

"I'm here now, so do what you have to do. Explain or whatever" she said and I felt relieved that she was willing to hear me out.

After I had finished telling her everything about the legends and answered her questions we sat in silence. It was a lot to take in but she took it better than I expected. When I sat there in front of here it was like she had never left at all, I was whole again.

"So... about that text..?" she mumbled after a while. I sighed. I would have to tell her now.

"Yeah, about that..." I said and she swallowed.

"Was it just something you said so that I would come back?" she asked in a low voice and my eyes widened.

"No!" I said in panic. "I would never do that, that would be awful"

She nodded and I relaxed. I would never hurt her like that, I would never lie.

"I love you, Kate" and then I started to explain the imprinting, watching her eyes fill with doubt.

**She's back! What did you guys think? Please review! xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9 - Accepted

**Chapter 9.**

**Kate's P.O.V**

He had to be telling the truth. Why would he lie to me? Besides, it was possible. Ever since that wolf incident anything could be possible.

"So you imprinted... on me?" I asked and stared at him. What did that mean exactly? I knew what he had told me about that soul mate thing and all, but I didn't even live here. How would we work this out? I couldn't help but feel happy though. Embry really loved me. We were sitting on the couch in his living room, his mom had gone out.

"Yeah" he said and sighed. "I know it's all a lot to take in, and I'll give you time, but I can't stand it if you leave again" he looked down and I swallowed. When I had left he had been hurting, and now when I knew about the imprint thing I knew it must have been bad.

"I understand, it's just..." I didn't really know what to say. "I find it hard to believe that someone is actually meant to be with me" I mumbled and blushed. I had never really had a boyfriend or been asked out on a date. Besides that teacher thing that is. I shuddered as I thought about it.

Embry grabbed my hand and for the first time I noticed how warm he was. I had always felt that he was warm but now when he had mentioned the high body temperature I was a bit shocked. I had always been so nervous when he had touched me that I hadn't noticed.

"I'll always be here for you, wether it is as a friend, a brother or a boyfriend, it's up to you. But I'll always be here for you" he said and looked directly in to my eyes. My heart fluttered and I smiled nervously. I leaned a little closer to him.

"Up to me huh?" ok, where did this sudden boldness come from? He smirked and put his free hand on my cheek.

"Completely" he said in a husky voice and I almost melted then and there. I leaned a little closer and when our faces were inches from each other I stopped.

"Then it's ok if I do... this?" I whispered and before he could answer I pressed my lips against his. He kissed me back immediately and I snaked my arms around his neck. It was the most perfect kiss ever, and I knew right away that this was right. This was the person I wanted to kiss for the rest of my life, no one else.

We pulled away after a while to breathe and I looked in to his eyes. His perfect, brown eyes.

"Does this mean you're staying?" he asked and my heart sank. I wanted to stay, but my parents had made it very clear that they weren't letting me stay here. That would mean I would have to go to school here and all.

"I can't" I mumbled and withdrew my arms from around his neck and wrapped them around my body. His face fell slightly but I knew he was trying to not make me feel bad.

"We'll figure something out, ok?" he said and put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. I had never felt so safe and taken care of in my life.

* * *

"So you're Kate, huh? Embry has told us so much about you" the woman in front of me, Emily, said and gave me a warm smile. I smiled back and shook her hand.

"I hope it's good things" I said and she laughed.

"Yeah, he's whipped, it's kinda sad actuall... Ouch!" Paul didn't even get the chance to finish his sentence before Embry had hit him over the head. I laughed at Embry's face, he was actually blushing.

"I can't wait until you imprint" one of the other boys, Jared, said and laughed. He was one of those who had imprinted. A girl named Kim who was really nice and I had a feeling we would become great friends.

It was two days after I had come here and Embry's friends, Sam and Emily, had invited us all over for dinner which they seemed to do a lot, they were almost like a huge family. It was nice. I had learned that they were all a part of 'the pack', except for the girls, they were imprints. There was only one girl in the pack, Leah, but she wasn't there. I didn't ask why.

"Kim, could you help me in the kitchen?" Emily asked and looked at Kim and they walked over to the kitchen. The boys were already caught up with some silly video game so I decided to help Emily and Kim in the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Embry asked and I rolled my eyes. Talk about being overprotective.

"I'm going to drive my hand through a meat grinder" I said and his eyes widened.

"That's not funny" he said and I could hear a few of the boys laugh.

"I'm helping the girls in the kitchen, dork" I gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to the kitchen. I helped them set the table and we talked about everything and nothing. They were easy to talk to and since we had something in common, this whole werewolf situation, we could also talk about that.

"I'm telling you, the protective thing has no limits" Kim whispered and I laughed. The boys had super hearing so it was hard to make fun of them without them hearing. "Watch this, hey Emily, is it ok if I borrow this plate?" Kim said and Emily shrugged.

"I guess, what are you doing?" she asked. Kim giggled and grabbed a plate.

"Is it ok if it breaks?" she whispered and Emily and I frowned.

"Just do what you have to do Kim" Emily sighed and kept on cooking. I guessed Kim was always behaving crazy.

"Watch this" she said and lifted her arms, with the plate, in the air. A second later she threw the plate on the ground and it smashed into four big pieces with a loud smash. I stared at her in shock but she only smiled.

"What the hell happened? Are you ok?" I heard Jared's voice ask and saw him and Embry walk in to the kitchen. Embry walked over to me and I looked at Kim. When our eyes met I couldn't hold my laughter back and a second later we were both on the floor, laughing so hard that it hurt. Embry and Jared stared at us with similar expressions on their faces, not having a clue of what was going on, and that only made us laugh even more.

* * *

"Thank you so much for dinner, and sorry about the plate" I said to Emily as we hugged.

"It was all Kim, don't worry. And you're welcome back anytime" she said and I smiled. I really liked this big family. I had bonded really well with Kim and Emily, and the boys were really funny.

"Bye" I said and me and Embry walked over to his car. Embry had a satisfied smile on his face and that made me happy.

"I liked them, do you think they liked me?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Are you kidding me? They loved you!" he said and I smiled.

We drove back to my place in a comfortable silence, me leaning on his arm while he drove. He stopped outside of my cousins house and I turned to look at him.

"Good night Kate" he said and gave me a kiss on the lips. I would never get used to his kisses, they would make my heart go crazy every time. We pulled away and I blushed.

"See you tomorrow" I said and opened the door. As soon as the door opened Embry leaned over and shut the door in a flash. I looked at him with a frown on my face and he tensed.

"Embry, what's wrong?" I asked nervously and he stared out the window. Suddenly I heard a low growl coming from him and I leaned away slightly. What was going on? He noticed and seemed to put it together.

"There's something I didn't tell you" he muttered, still holding his hand on the door. He was shaking slightly but not as much as he did that night when he had turned in to a wolf in front of my eyes.

"What is it?" I asked and he sighed. "Embry, you're scaring me" I mumbled and he looked in to my eyes.

"Sorry" he said and his face softened a bit, but he was still tense. "We aren't the only supernatural creatures out there..." he said and I froze. What was he talking about? "The legends call them 'The Cold ones'. They're our natural enemy"

I stared at him and my thoughts raced. Was he talking about...

"Vampires?" I whispered and his face tensed again. Was I right.

"I won't let them hurt you" he said and it sounded almost like a growl.

"But what happened? Is there a vampire here? Outside?" I asked, feeling scared, but he shook his head.

"It must be a trail from earlier today, she must have run past this house, but she's not here now, I just freaked out" he said and looked like he wanted to throw me over the shoulder and run.

"Is she coming back? What if she comes back when I'm sleeping?" I was panicking now. I didn't know what a vampire looked like for god's sake.

"She won't come back, she was just passing through, don't worry. She's gone." he said but I got a feeling there was more to this vampire than he told me. "Want me to stay? You're staying in a guest room right?" he asked and I smiled.

"No it's ok, maybe another time" I answered. I knew he wasn't that kind of a guy and that he only meant that he would sleep over, but I still just wasn't comfortable with him seeing me sleep.

"See you tomorrow then" he said and gave me a peck on the lips.

**Kinda drama free but not completely, but trust me, things are about to go bananas! Please review! xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10 - Official date

**Chapter 10.**

**Embry's P.O.V**

"Are you serious!?" I heard Kate squeal in to her cell phone and I couldn't help but try to listen to the person on the other side. It was her father. "Oh my god I love you so much thank you I won't let you down I promise I can't believe this holy duck!" she took a deep breath after her little ramble of nonsense and I smiled. I really think I was even happier than her.

"Yes, I will. Bye dad!" she said and hung up. She turned to face me with a huge smiled on her face. "They're letting me stay!" she announced and threw her arms around me. I hugged her tightly and sighed in relief.

"That's awesome, are you going to school here?" I asked and let her go to look at her. My angel was staying here with me! She wasn't leaving!

"Yeah, I will start in two weeks, they have to fix stuff and everything, but I'm definitely staying!" she said and her smile got even bigger. It made me happy to see her like this.

"We have to celebrate!" I said and she laughed. "Let's go out for dinner. You've been here for like... two and a half weeks and we haven't gone out on a real date yet." I said and felt a little bad. She deserved a real date.

"Sounds like a plan. Pick me up later" she said and gave me another tight hug. We stood up from the bench and I gave her a long kiss, trying to put all of my feelings in to it to make her realize how much I loved her.

"Wow, I won't get used to that" she said as we pulled away. I chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"See ya later" I said and she waved as she walked back to her place.

_I love my life right now._

* * *

I knocked on the door to her house and after a few seconds her cousin Jenna opened it with a big smile on her face.

"Hello Embry, Kate is upstairs, I'll go get her" she said and ran upstairs. I walked inside and stood in the hallway and waited. I heard them talk upstairs and tried not to pry. She deserved her privacy.

When they didn't come down in a while I decided to text her and make her come downstairs.

_Kate, are you stuck to the floor or something? Come downstairs! xx_

I pressed send and after a second I heard the low sound of a phone getting a message. It was in her jacket. Typical Kate. I picked it up and laughed when I saw the screen. Her name on me in her contact list was just too much. I put it back and a few seconds later she came downstairs. I stared at her when I saw her, how could I not? She was beautiful.

"Hey" she said and smiled at me. "Sorry for taking so long, Jenna helped me with my make-up" she said and blushed as she grabbed her jacket.

"You look beautiful" I said and grabbed her hand as we walked out to my car. "But just so you know, you don't need make-up" I added and she laughed.

We got in the car and I started driving.

"So, snuggie bear huh?" I chuckled and looked at her. She blushed and swatted me on the arm.

"You went through my phone?" she asked and I just laughed and turned on the radio without answering.

The car ride was fun, she had a really great humor and I noticed that it made her really happy when I laughed at her jokes. She was the cutest human being I had ever met, and I didn't just say that because she was my imprint.

When we arrived in Port Angeles we went to a restaurant and got a table for two. We got our food and ate in silence. Hey, we both loved food, it was hard to concentrate on anything else. When we were done she glanced at me.

"Let's play twenty questions" she said and I smiled. She always came up with the weirdest stuff.

"Ok, you start" I said and she seemed to think for a while.

"What's the most embarrassing thing you've done?" she asked and I chuckled.

"When I tripped in the cafeteria and spilled my food all over myself" I said and she gasped.

"That really happened?" she asked and I laughed again.

"Paul tripped me. It was before we were friends" I said and she frowned.

"Poor food" she mumbled and I laughed even harder.

"How about you?" I asked and she blushed.

"Nothing, I've never been embarrassed, ever" she said and looked away.

"Come on" I said. "Everyone has something"

She looked at me and sighed.

"Fine. I was going on the train and my coat got stuck in the door when it closed and I had to stand there like an idiot the whole train ride..." she said and hid her face in her hands. I forced myself to hold back my laugh and she looked up at me.

"That's not so bad" I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever... Are you done eating?" she asked and grabbed her purse.

"Yeah, let's go" I said and we left the restaurant hand in hand. We didn't really want to go home yet so we went to the park next to where we parked the car. I spread my jacket out on the grass and we sat down on it. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and she snuggled up to my side.

"How many girlfriends have you had?" she suddenly asked in a low voice and I looked down at her. She sounded nervous and I wondered why. She had nothing to be jealous over or anything.

"One. But only for like a month" I said truthfully and she raised an eyebrow at me. "What?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Come on. You're super hot, girls must be throwing themselves at you feet" she said and I laughed.

"Not really. I've always been an outcast and not so popular." I explained and she nodded.

"I know the feeling..." she sighed and I pulled her closer.

"And you? How many boyfriends?" I asked, trying not to sound jealous. I couldn't stand the thought of someone else touching her or loving her.

She got tense and I looked at her. What was wrong?

"None" she answered in a low voice and sounded like she wanted to drop the subject. Then she sighed.

"Ok, one, but I don't know." she finally said. "I've already, kind of, told you. That teacher thing." I tensed up and she swallowed. But I wasn't about to lose my temper again.

"Yeah..." I said and cleared my throat. "What was that about?" I asked and she was quiet for a while.

"He was young, he looked good, I was an idiot... I don't really want to talk about it" she said and I dropped the subject. I couldn't stop thinking about it though? Had he used her? Taken advantage of her?

"Let's go" she said after a while. "It's getting cold" she gave me a halfheartedly smile and we stood up. I grabbed my jacket and we walked over to my car. I stopped her before she got inside though.

"Look here" I said and handed her my cell phone. She raised and eyebrow at me but grabbed the phone and looked at the screen. Then I could see a smile spread on her lips.

"Angel eyes?" she said skeptically but I could hear the happiness in her voice. I took my phone from her hands and put it back in my pocket, then I leaned close to her and gave her a long kiss on the lips.

Nothing could ruin this moment. We were both here, she was staying and she was finally mine.

**So what did you guys think? Please review! xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11 - I don't even know you

**Chapter 11.**

**Kate's P.O.V**

"How did your first school day go? Did you even leave Embry's side?" Jenna asked as I sat down to eat dinner. Everyone turned to look at me and I sighed.

"It went well, and yes, I did leave his side. We don't have every class together" I said and they nodded. Jenna was a year younger than me so we hadn't met except for lunch. I sat with Embry and the rest of his friends at lunch and I was happy to already have friends at my new school.

After dinner I walked up to 'my room' a.k.a the guest room to do my homework. I was a little behind the rest of the class so I had to make up for some stuff. Jenna stopped me before I walked inside.

"Oh and Kate, the next time you bring Embry over, tell him he is allowed to use the door" she said and winked before walking over to her room. I stood there looking after her, feeling myself blush. She knew Embry had been coming over for the last couple of nights? He had jumped in through the window and she must have known he hadn't used the door. Oops.

Embry had been sleeping here a few times, and I was no longer uncomfortable with the thought of him seeing me when I woke up in the morning because I knew he didn't care. We hadn't done 'it' yet but we didn't feel like we needed to rush anything.

I went inside my room and started with my homework. I sat on my bed, listening to music, when I heard a familiar tap on the window. I smiled as I saw Embry on the other side and opened the window to let him inside.

"You know, you could just leave the window open" he said and gave me a kiss on the lips. I smiled in to the kiss and felt his arms wrap around me, pulling me closer, while I grabbed his shirt. We broke the kiss and smiled at each other.

"But then the room would get cold" I said and went back to my bed and sat down. "I just have to finish this thing, it will only take a second" I said and he sat down next to me. It was hard to concentrate when he kept playing with my hair and I just wanted to turn around and kiss him again. I kept my cool though.

"There's something I need to talk to you about" he suddenly said and I froze. He noticed my reaction and hurried to continue. "No, it's ok" he assured me. "It's just that I can't stay the night, there's a... pack meeting" he said and I frowned.

"About what? Is something wrong? Is it about vampires?" I asked and grabbed his hand. I didn't know much about vampires because Embry refused to tell me about them, but I definitely knew that they were dangerous and scary.

"I told you about the Cullen's right?" he asked and I nodded. There was a coven of 'vegetarian vampire's, as they called themselves, who lived in the area. "Well we're working together on a thing and we have to meet them tonight" he said and I thought about it. They were working with vampires? Something had to be really wrong in that case.

"Why are you working with them? What's going on?" I asked, confused. He sighed and played with my fingers.

"There are some vampires in Seattle that we need to take care of, and they're a threat to one of the Cullen's partner, and so we're helping each other. Nothing to worry about" he explained. In Seattle? Did that have something to do with all the deaths and stuff that had happened recently?

"Ok... will you be alright? When you fight those vampires I mean" I asked and he gave me a reassuring smile.

"Of course, I'm a badass" he answered and I smiled. If werewolves were made to kill vampires then I guess I had nothing to worry about. "It's in a few days, just so you know" he said and I couldn't help but get a little nervous.

* * *

Just as Embry had told me he didn't stay the night, I didn't realize he was gone until I woke up in the middle of the night feeling like something was missing. I must have fallen asleep when we were talking. I thought about that whole vampire fight thing. I was worrying about him of course, but there was nothing I could do about it. I sighed and turned around in bed but froze when I heard a noise coming from my bed side table. My phone. Who the hell was texting me at this hour? I picked my phone up and looked at the display. It was an unknown ID.

_"Do as I say and no one gets hurt. If you show this to your boyfriend someone you care about will get hurt"_

I stared at the text in shock and read it over and over again. Was someone messing with me? It was probably someone from school trying to be funny, messing with the new girl. I sighed and put my phone away and a few minutes later I fell asleep again.

* * *

A few days later, a friday, I was getting a ride home from school with Quil because Embry was on patrol, and I asked him about this vampire thing. I figure he'd tell me more than Embry would since he wasn't as protective.

"Is there a chance he would get hurt?" I asked and looked at Quil. He shrugged.

"Bigger chance him than me" he answered and my eyes widened. "But he won't, don't worry. We're skilled and the vampires aren't" he added but I couldn't relax. I was freaking nervous. I cared about Embry more than I cared about anyone else in the world. He was my everything. I didn't know what I would do if anything happened to my little snuggie bear.

Quil dropped me off at my house and I went inside. When I hung my jacket on the hanger my phone got a text. I picked it up from the pocket, thinking it was from my parents or someone else,but froze when I saw that it was from an unknown ID again.

_"Midnight, parking lot outside of the local store. Come alone, and if you don't do this I'll send this to your boyfriend. Think he'd appreciate it?"_

There was a picture too, a picture of me, kissing...

"Oh my god..." I breathed. How had that person gotten that photo? It was a picture of me kissing my former teacher, and this was something I would never want Embry to see. Even if he already knew about it, it was still the most horrible thing I had ever told him about. He couldn't see this.

But who the hell was this person and what did he or she want from me? Was it someone at my old school? Impossible. But I would get to see who it was tonight, I had to. I couldn't risk Embry seeing that picture, it wasn't really that dangerous, something dangerous would be something involving a vampire.

**Liked it? Hated it? Let me know! Please review! xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12 - Threat

**Chapter 12.**

**Kate's P.O.V**

"Just five more minutes, please?" I pleaded and pulled Embry closer to my side. He sighed.

"I can't... And stop doing that, it makes it harder for me to leave" he said and I let go.

"Fine, see you in the morning?" I asked and he smiled.

"Of course" he said and gave me a kiss. I quickly snaked my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He pulled away and I pouted.

"Good night" he said sternly, and gave me a quick kiss on my forehead.

It was another meeting with the Cullens tonight and a perfect time for me to meet up with the creepy messenger. I waited a while after Embry had left before I pulled on a sweatshirt over my t-shirt and a pair of black jeans, then I sneaked downstairs and grabbed my shoes and jacket and went outside to the car. My aunt and uncle wouldn't mind if I borrowed it, I hoped. Usually I had some trouble driving in this country since I drove on the left side of the road in England, but it went fine this time. I had practiced.

I arrived at the parking lot where I was supposed to meet the mystery person and stayed in the car. I was the only one there and it was very dark outisde so I didn't have the courage to leave the car. What if it was a trick? Maybe I had been right and someone from school was just messing with me. But what about that picture? Someone had gotten it somehow.

Suddenly another car pulled in to the parking lot and my heart raced. What if he or she was dangerous? The car stopped next to me and turned the engine off. I couldn't see if there was a boy or a girl inside though. The door opened and a guy, about my age, walked over to my car. I swallowed and opened the door to my car.

"Stay in the car" he suddenly said and I froze, but did as he said and closed the door again. A second later the passenger door opened and the boy got inside and closed the door. He didn't say anything.

"W-who are you?" I asked in a low voice. Was he going to kill me? He looked at me.

"I'm only a messenger and not the person you have to fear" he said and I frowned. I had to fear someone? He pulled his cell phone up from his pocket and showed me the picture of me and my former teacher.

"I only used this to make you come here" he said and I watched as he deleted the picture. I didn't say anything because I was too confused.

"The person that sent me here wanted me to give you a message." he said.

"Who sent you here and why?" I asked, starting to become scared. He chuckled.

"He wants you to leave La Push as soon a possible, and if you don't..." he trailed off. What was he talking about? "If you don't, your parents will suffer" he continued and I stared at him in shock.

"Who wants me to leave? Is this a joke?" I felt scared and wanted Embry to be here. I shouldn't have come.

"He sent me because he knew that if he was her personally your werewolf boyfriend would have been able to tell. Because of the smell." he said and my eyes widened. He knew about werewolves and vampires?

"So the person that sent you is a v-vampire?" what would a vampire want with me?

"Here" he said, ignoring my question and handing me an envelope. I took it and opened it slowly and frowned when I saw what was inside. A plane ticket, some money and a cell phone.

"What's this?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"You're leaving in a few days. When your boyfriend is off fighting of course" he said. "And if you tell him, or if you don't do this, well..." he picked up his cell phone once again and showed me another picture. I gasped as I stared at it.

It was a picture of a dark bedroom, two people sleeping in the bed. The picture was sent in a message just a few minutes ago. The two people sleeping were my parents.

"W-where did you get that..?"

"We will know if you tell anyone and if you're not at the airport when you're supposed to. Don't take a risk, I'm guessing you love your parents?" he smirked and opened the car door.

"Wait!" I tried to stop him but he got out of the car and before I knew it his car was driving away, and I was too shocked and scared to drive after him.

**Short, but effective. Please review! xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13 - Some scary stuff

**Chapter 13.**

**Kate's P.O.V**

I turned around in my bed and slowly opened my eyes. It was morning, and the bed wasn't empty like it had been when I had gotten home last night, Embry was sleeping next to me, one arm wrapped around me loosely. While I watched his sleeping face I couldn't help but feel tears burn in my eyes. I was going to leave him, again. But this time would be different, I would just be gone when he came home after the vampire fight.

I had found a note in the envelope last night when I had gotten home and it said that I was going to be at the airport tomorrow, and that I wouldn't bring anything, not my cell phone or anything. That's why I had gotten another cell phone, so that Embry wouldn't be able to call me.

I felt sick.

Embry's eyes flickered open and he turned to look at me.

"Hi..." he yawned and I had to try my best to look like everything was fine. "Did you sleep well?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah" I mumbled and he kissed my forehead.

"You don't have to worry about tomorrow, everything will be fine." he said, obviously noticing the worry in my eyes. That wasn't what I was worried about though.

"I have to eat some breakfast, see you later" I said and got out of bed.

* * *

The rest of the day was like any other day. I hung out with Embry and the rest of the pack at the beach. I was sitting next to Kim on the sand, watching the guys play soccer. Everytime I looked at Embry I felt my heart break over and over again. I turned to look at Kim.

"Hey Kim, can I ask you something?" I said and she looked at me.

"Of course. What is it?" she answered and I glanced at Embry and then looked back at Kim.

"Would you be able to hurt someone you love to keep someone else that you love safe?" I asked and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why are you asking me this?" she asked and I shrugged.

"Just asking. Would you?" I asked again and she seemed to think about it for a while.

"Well, better to keep someone safe than someone else happy? I don't know, it's a hard question. I don't know if I would be able to hurt Jared though" she said and I looked down at the sand.

"Yeah, I couldn't hurt Embry either..." I mumbled and glanced at him.

* * *

I pressed myself closer to Embry, not wanting to let go.

"Please please... please don't go" I felt tears run down my face and my body was trembling. What if I never got to see him again? "Stay with m-me..." I sniffed as Embry pulled me closer, trying to soothe me.

"I'll be back before you know it, nothing will happen, ok?" he said, but I could hear in his voice that he didn't want to leave. Not because he was scared, but because it was hurting me. He didn't know why it was hurting me so much though.

"I love you... Embry I love you so much..." I said and felt him press his lips against my hair.

"I love you too, Kate. More that you can imagine. I'll be back soon." he said and more tears ran down my face. I knew I had to let him go. I had to keep my parents safe. I knew that the pack would be able to kill the vampire but my parents were in England and the vampire could kill them before they got there.

"Bye Embry" I mumbled when he let me go and watched his pained expression. I just kept hurting him.

"Bye Kate, I'll come here right after the fight ok? You have nothing to worry about." he said and I felt sick to my stomach. I wouldn't be here when he came back. "I love you" he said again and gave me a kiss. Then I watched him leave as more tears streamed down my face.

About forty five minutes after Embry had left I crawled out of my bed and grabbed the envelope with the ticket and the other stuff, put it in a small bag and climbed out the window. No one knew I was leaving, not even my cousins.

I got a ride with a random car that I waved at and she drove me to the airport. I thanked her and gave her some money, then I walked in to the aiport feeling like I was going to fall apart. I had never in my life been so scared, and I felt like I was going to throw up.

A few minutes later I was sitting on the plane, staring out the window, my sight blurry with the tears in my eyes. The phone that I had gotten in the envelope beeped and I looked at it.

_Good girl. See you in Germany._

**Please review! The next chapter will be in Embry's P.O.V! xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14 - Lost

**Chapter 14.**

**Embry's P.O.V**

_"I'll come by later, I have to go to Kate first." _I said to the pack as we ran from the meadow. Jacob was badly hurt and I really wanted to follow them back to his place to make sure everything went well, but Kate had been so upset when I had left that I just had to go to her as fast as possible to make sure she was ok.

When I was close to her house I phased and put on a pair of cut-offs. I stopped when I was right outside her house, something was wrong. I couldn't hear her. I jumped up to her window which was already open and froze when I found her room empty and dark. I jumped inside and looked around and even went to the bathroom but she was nowhere to be found, I couldn't hear her heartbeat.

I went back to her room and saw her cell phone on her night stand and picked it up. If she had went somewhere she would have brought it with her, wouldn't she? Maybe she had been so nervous about me that she had gone for a walk. I walked up to the window and remembered that it had been open when I had gotten here, but I also remembered that she had closed it right after I had left earlier, I had seen it. Did she jump out the window? Why?

I put her cell phone in my pocket and jumped out the window. I caught her scent as I followed the road and knew that she definitely had gone this way, but it suddenly disappeared, like she had jumped in a car or something. Where the hell was she? I was starting to panic but I had to keep it together. She couldn't have gotten far. I followed the road anyway, running maybe a little too fast but I didn't care, no one was out anyway. I stopped at a junction and groaned in frustration. I couldn't keep the panic away now.

But she had to have left by her own free will, why else would she jump out the window? But she had left her cell phone and all her other stuff.

I decided to go back to her place and wait for her there. Maybe I had been right and she was just out for a while. And maybe someone she knew had picked her up and gone somewhere. She had told me she had gotten to know a few people at school so maybe they went in to town. I didn't like the thought of her going to a club or something but there was nothing I could do, I couldn't find her trail.

**Kate's P.O.V**

I looked around in the airport, and I had no clue where I was supposed to go. Suddenly I heard the cell phone beep and I looked at it. It told me to go to a black car outside and when I walked through the doors I spotted it right away. I swallowed and walked over to it, feeling scared. Who was inside? The person inside rolled down the window but I couldn't see who it was because the person was wearing sunglasses.

"Get inside" a male voice said and I opened the door. I got inside and closed the door, staring in front of me instead of the person next to me.

"Kate, it's so nice to see you again. I've missed you sweetheart" I froze as I recognized the voice, though it sounded slightly different. I turned to look at him.

"Steven?" I whispered as I stared at my former teacher.

**I know it was short, the next one will be longer, things are about to get down! Please review! xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15 - Bloody mary

**Chapter 15.**

**Kate's P.O.V**

"What do you want?" I asked for the hundredth time as Steven closed the door to a small house he had driven us to. He walked around and closed the drapes on every window and then walked back up to me. He looked down at me with a smirk on his face, still wearing sunglasses. I instinctively backed away a few steps and he chuckled.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" he asked but I didn't answer.

"What do you want?" I repeated and felt a lump in my throat. My mind was all fuzzy, and all I could think about was that I had left Embry, again. I wondered what he was doing right now. I just wanted him here with me.

"When you left, you hurt me." he said and stepped closer to me. "I want to be with you, Kate. And now you won't be able to leave me, we can be together forever. Literally."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You think I want to be with you too?" I shuddered at the thought. "Not much of a relationship if you're gonna keep me here against my will."

He laughed and I wanted to gag at the sound.

"I think you'll change your mind when you're like me, because then you can't go back to your wolf" he said and I got even more confused. Like him? What did he mean? In love?

He lifted his hand up and for a second I thought he was going to touch me or something, instead he reached for his sunglasses and took them off slowly, smirking and looking straight in to my eyes.

I gasped as I saw his eyes, and it felt like the world was crashing down on me. His eyes were blood red. I didn't know much about science, but I knew that red eyes weren't normal.

"You're cute when you're thinking really hard about stuff" he said and for the first time I realized why his voice sounded so different, and why he _looked _so different. Steven wasn't human anymore. He was a vampire. Embry had never told me what vampires looked like so I had just assumed that they looked just like humans. And they did, almost.

"You're a vampire" I whispered and managed to look away from his eyes. I wouldn't be able to look at him again.

"Very good, I bet your wolf told you everything about them huh?" he said and I cringed in pain at the sound of someone saying Embry's name out loud. I needed him right now. If he knew I was standing face to face with, or even breathing the same air as a vampire, he would freak out.

"Not much" I mumbled, too scared to move or even look at him. "Just that they're dangerous..." I added in a whisper. Was he going to kill me? If he wanted me dead, I would be dead, right?

"He was right about that" he said and walked over to one of the chairs that was in the room. I just now realized we were in a kitchen in this weird house. I looked around, wondering if this was his house or just some random, and I shivered at the thought of him killing the real owner of this house.

"But I won't hurt you. I could never hurt you, I love you, Kate. Probably more than that wolf does. What's his name? Edwin? Eric? Whatever, he's not important anymore." he said and tilted his head to the side. I swallowed and had to try to look like I wasn't scared half to death.

"But I don't love _you..." _I mumbled and forced myself to look at him. His smile faded and he stood up from the chair.

"Like I said, you will change your mind when I change you" he said, sounding almost angry, and I took a step backwards.

"Change me..?" did he mean what I thought he meant? If it was even possible, I was more scared now.

"Not now of course, if we're gonna be together forever, it would be weird if you were seventeen, wouldn't it?" he said and my eyes widened.

"So you're just gonna keep me here? Until... when?" I couldn't keep my voice from trembling. I couldn't return to Embry if I was a vampire.

"Just a few years" he said and started walking to the door. He turned around and gave me a smirk that sent shivers down my spine. "I'll be right back, sweetie. I just have to hunt"

* * *

I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs.

"Are you cold? I would warm you up but let's be honest, I'm pretty cold" Steven said and laughed at his own joke. I just shivered.

After Steven had come back from his 'hunt' he had given me some food that he had stolen somewhere, but I hadn't eaten much. I was too terrified. All I wanted right now was to wake up from this nightmare and find Embry sleeping next to me in my bed, but I knew this was reality and no nightmare even though it felt like it.

I didn't know what time it was, but since I had left last night I bet it was almost night again.

"I don't get what you see in that freak anyway" Steven suddenly said and I looked at him with tired eyes.

"I love him, and he loves me" I said, feeling the need to defend Embry. No one got to call my Embry a freak. Steven chuckled.

"He'll get over you though, especially when he realizes that you were mine first." he said, sounding so sure of himself. I was no ones but my own.

"Get this straight. I love _him. _Not you. I will never love you. Get it?" I said, feeling angry. I regretted it as soon as I saw the flash of anger in his eyes though. It couldn't be a good idea to piss off a vampire.

"Well then I guess we have to teach him a lesson, won't we?" he said and stood up from the chair he had been sitting on. I stared at him, afraid of what he might do, but he only walked over to the door.

"Don't go anywhere" he said before leaving the house once more.

If Steven hadn't been a vampire I would probably had tried to escape, but I wasn't stupid enough to try. I was really afraid of what he was up to though, but I knew that he wouldn't be able to hurt Embry because he was on another continent, so that calmed me a bit. But I still knew that he wanted to hurt Embry, I had seen it in his eyes. He hated him.

A few minutes later the door opened and Steven walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Come here" he said, holding his left hand behind his back. I was too afraid to ignore his demand so I walked over to him. "Give me your bracelet" he said and I frowned. Why did he want that? I took it off and handed it to him and he took it in his ice cold hand. Then I saw what he was holding in his left hand and my eyes widened as I saw the blood dripping from the object. It was a hand. A real hand. With blood all over it, like he had just ripped it off someone.

He put the hand on the table after he had put my bracelet on the small piece of wrist that was still there. I felt like I needed to throw up but was too afraid to even move. I was frozen to the ground, staring at the hand on the table.

"Let's show him what happens if he refuses to forget about you" Steven said and I could hear the craziness in his voice. He wasn't just a vampire, he was crazy.

He pulled a cell phone up from his pocket and took a picture of the hand lying on the table with my bracelet around it, and my stomach twisted in pain and nausea when I realized what he was doing. Embry would think that it was my hand.

I had been wrong. There was a way for Steven to hurt Embry, and that was by hurting me. Steven didn't want to hurt me, but Embry didn't know that...

"Is this good?" Steven said and showed me the text he had just written.

_Forget about her or I'll send her to you. Piece by piece._

I stared at the screen in terror and watched as he pressed send. Suddenly everything went black and the last thing I felt was a pair of ice cold arms wrap around me.

**Hope you all liked this chapter! Please review! xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16 A spark

**Chapter 16.**

**Embry's P.O.V**

_"You think she got kidnapped?" _Paul said to my thoughts and I felt sick to my stomach. The pack and I had been out all day and night looking for Kate without finding her. I was freaking out, but I had to think straight if I was ever going to find her. I knew she wouldn't leave without taking anything with her or even telling anyone. Her aunt and uncle had called me earlier and asked me if I knew where she was.

_"We just have to keep looking" _I answered, focusing on running. The thought of her getting hurt made me want to throw up.

_"Embry, Emily needed you to get to our place, apparently your phone had gotten a text. She didn't tell me what it said but she sounded frantic. I just talked to her" _Sam said just as he phased back from talking to Emily on the phone. I had left my phone with her in case Kate called because there was no use in me having it while I was in wolf form.

_"I'll be right back" _I said, feeling a little bit of hope.

I ran to Emily as fast as I could and phased before walking in to the house. Emily was sitting at the kitchen table with my phone in front of her, staring at me when I walked through the door. She looked shocked and scared, and as soon as I saw that look on her face I knew something was terribly wrong. I walked over to the table and grabbed the phone.

"Embry, I'm so sorry..." Emily whispered, her voice trembling.

My hands shook as I opened the message and when I saw it my heart nearly stopped and a growl ripped through my whole body. The words on the screen almost made me phase right there in the kitchen, and as soon as I saw the picture attached to the message my body was trembling so bad I didn't even notice that Emily had walked out of the room.

_Forget about her or I'll send her to you. Piece by piece._

I looked at the picture and the next second I threw the phone on the wall with all my force and watched it crash into pieces. I ran out of the house and phased while growling loudly. I was met by the thoughts of my pack mates immediately and as soon as they saw my thoughts they went quiet, which was a pretty hard thing to do in your thoughts.

I listened to one thought though that made me growl and ran faster.

_"...caught her scent by the airport..."_

* * *

**Kate's P.O.V**

I sat on the old couch staring at the wall, listening as the seconds ticked by. It felt like I had been here for days even thought it had only been like a day and a half. I felt numb, and every time the thought of Embry came to my mind, which it did often, I felt nauseous. I knew exactly how he would take it. He had probably gotten the text by now, and he was out for blood, I was sure of it.

"Come on sweetie, say something. You're just sitting there." Steven's voice made me jump. I looked at him and he was, like always, wearing a smirk on his face.

"You know Embry won't stop looking for me right? He won't stop until he kills you" I said, trying to threaten him. He didn't look like he cared at all.

"He won't find you" he just said and smiled at me. I looked away and turned back to staring at the wall. "And if he does, I'll probably kill him first" he added and I felt sick to my stomach once more. The thought of someone physically hurting Embry was too much for me to handle.

As the time went by I got more and more tired, but I refused to sleep here. What if he killed me in my sleep? Or what if his vampire friends decided to join us and they killed me? I also spent the time convincing myself that Embry was looking for me. He wouldn't stop. I'm his imprint.

"What's an imprint?" Steven asked and I broke out of my thoughts. Had I said that out loud?

"What?" I asked, trying to sound innocent. He sighed.

"You said that you were his imprint. What's that?" he asked again and I debated whether to tell him or not.

"A werewolf's soul mate, kind of." I mumbled, not looking at him. He was quiet for a while.

"Sounds stupid. But I guess he has to live without his 'soul mate' then" he finally said and the next thing I knew he was standing right in front of me, like he had moved in a split second. He looked down on me and my heart started beating faster. Was he going to hurt me? I didn't like looking in to his blood red eyes but it was hard to look away right now.

He raised his hand and cupped my face in it. I shivered as his skin made contact with mine. He was ice cold.

"You are mine now" he mumbled and before I knew it his lips met mine. It was nothing compared to when Embry kissed me and I just wanted to pull away, but I was frozen to the spot. His lips where ice cold and demanding and he scared me. He finally pulled away though and I stared at him. If he had been a human I would probably slap him in the face, I thought.

"Just like old times" he said and smirked.

* * *

A few hours later, when it was night again, I was so tired that it was hard to keep my eyes open. And I was hungry too.

"I'll get you some food" Steven said as my stomach growled and he stood up from the chair he had been sitting on. I knew he had been staring at me the whole time and was happy to have some time alone.

"I'm gonna hunt too, so it may take a while. But if you're smart, you won't try to go anywhere" he said just before the door was shut and I was left alone once more. I sighed in relief and finally let the tears I had been holding in fall down my face. I didn't want to cry in front of him.

I sat there for a while, letting my sobs rip through my body as I longed for Embry to be here with me, but suddenly I spotted something on the chair where Steven had been sitting. His cell phone. Had he forgotten it? It must have fallen out of his pocket. Would I be able to make a call before Steven came back? I had to try.

I hurried over to the phone and dialed Embry's number as fast as I could and pressed the phone against my ear.

"_The number you are trying to reach, is not in service" _a female voice said and I cursed out loud. What had happened to his phone? Maybe it wasn't on and maybe he hadn't even gotten the freaky text?

I dialed Emily's number, hoping that she would pick up. Maybe the boys were all out patrolling or looking for me.

"Hello?" Emily's voice said and I was relieved to hear someone I knew. She sounded different though, like she had been crying.

"Emily? Emily I need help!" said in to the phone. I heard her gasp.

"Kate? Kate is that you? Where are you? Are you ok?" she sounded frantic and I knew right away that they all knew I was gone and probably looking for me, and that calmed me a bit.

"I think I'm somewhere in Germany. Where is Embry? I need Embry, where is he? I need him..." my voice broke and I was shocked that I wasn't even able to have a normal conversation. Talking to Emily made me realize how bad this situation was and it made me miss Embry even more.

"I'll tell the boys, they are all looking for you. Are you hurt? I saw the text..." she was interrupted by someone talking to her in the background.

"Kate?" I heard Sam's voice as Emily handed the phone to him. "We will save you, you hear me? Don't worry, everything's ok. We'll save you" he said, trying to reassure me. I nodded frantically, the sobs once again ripping through my body.

"Embry..." I couldn't even form a normal sentence, I just wanted to know where he was and I wanted to talk to him.

"He's out with the pack looking for you. Don't worry about him ok, just try to stay alive. What happened?" he asked and I tried to stop my sobbing so I could tell him everything they needed to know.

"He's a vampire..." as soon as the words left my mouth I heard keys in the door and ended the call as fast as possible, deleted the call history and ran back to the couch before Steven knew what I had been doing.

"Yeah, I am a vampire, talking to yourself sweetie? Going a little crazy?" Steven chuckled as he walked in with a bag in his hand. I just kept staring at the wall, a little spark of hope growing inside of me.

**Is there hope for Kate? Please review! xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17 - Is this it?

**Chapter 17.**

**Kate's P.O.V**

I didn't know how long I had been there for, but I figured it had to be at least five days. I was getting weaker and weaker because I rarely slept and when I ate I couldn't eat much. Steven didn't notice though, he was almost too caught up with other stuff and I had no idea what.

Everyday I stared at the door, praying that Embry would come in with the rest of the pack and get me out of there. But it never happened. I knew that they were looking for me though so I just had to be patient. Steven didn't know that they knew in which country I was, and he probably thought I was well hidden.

I was sitting at my usual spot, staring at the door, thinking about Embry. Suddenly I heard a phone ring and glanced at Steven as he answered his cell phone. At first he didn't say much, but I jumped as he yelled in anger.

"What do you mean? You saw them?" he hissed as he stood up. He looked angry now. "How the hell did they find..." he didn't finish his sentence, instead he looked over at me and I had never been so scared in my life.

"I'll figure something out" he sighed and hung up the phone. He walked closer to me and I swallowed nervously.

"Who was it?" I asked in a low voice but he ignored my question.

"We have to change location" he said and before I knew it he had thrown me over his shoulder and was running out of the house.

The speed made me dizzy and I just wanted him to stop running. What if he left the country? How would Embry find me then? He suddenly stopped and threw me on the ground. I yelped in pain as I hit the ground and felt tears burn in my eyes.

"What the hell did you do!?" he screamed at me and my eyes were wide in fear. "You screwed everything up, you worthless piece of..."

"No!" I screamed as he lifted his hand as if to hit me. He let his hand fall to his side and smirked at me.

"You think you're so clever huh? Calling your friends behind my back." he said and I felt tears run down my face. "Well if I can't have you no one can." he said and grabbed the top of my arms and pushed me up against a tree.

"Please... please don't..." I sobbed but it was like he didn't even hear me.

"They're close now. I should wait and let him watch when I take you away from him." he said and I gasped. The pack was here? Close?

"You're crazy" I said and he chuckled. He then moved his hands to my throat and gave a light pressure.

"Say that again" he said with a crazy look on his face.

"You. Are. Crazy" I sputtered and his face changed from crazy to furious. He pressed harder around my throat and I couldn't breathe. I clawed at his hands which was no use because his skin was like a rock. I started to panic as I couldn't get any air and black sport started to blur my vision as I stared in to his blood red eyes.

_This is it. _I thought. _I won't get to see Embry again. I'll die now. _

I didn't even know if it was a hallucination or real life as I felt Steven's hands disappear from around my throat and a giant animal tackled him to the ground. The next second I was on the ground as well, gasping for air as I blacked out.

**Please review and tell me what you think so far! xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18 - Home is when I'm with you

**Chapter 18.**

**Kate's P.O.V**

"Why isn't she waking up? Something's wrong, he was strangling her for god's sake!" I heard a familiar voice say as I slowly drifted back to consciousness. At first I panicked because I was afraid that Steven was still there, but then I remembered the wolf that had attacked him, and I slowly opened my eyes to see Embry's worried looking face stare back at me.

He relaxed slightly when he saw me waking up.

"Oh thank god..." he breathed and pulled me in to a tight hug. I breathed in his familiar scent and felt tears running down my face. Happy tears. Embry was here, everything was ok now. He ended the hug and looked at my face, wiping my tears away with his thumb.

"I thought... I thought I was too late..." he mumbled and I knew how much pain he must have been in these last couple of days. I took his face in my hands and looked in to his eyes. Oh how I had missed those eyes.

"Everything's ok. I'm ok. You saved me" I reassured him. I kissed him softly on the lips and Embry tightened his grip around me. We were together again, and that was all that mattered at the moment.

Suddenly someone cleared their throat and Embry and I broke away from our kiss. Embry growled lowly at Paul who was standing a few yards away.

"I hate to interrupt, but we have a plane to catch" he said and I looked at the boys. Paul, Quil, Jared and Sam were here.

"Oh" I said and started to stand up. Embry helped me stand up then we started walking.

"Are we going to walk all the way to the airport?" I asked and Embry chuckled.

"Wait a second ok?" he said and let go of my hand that he had been holding. He gave me a kiss on my forehead and then walked away.

"Embry?" I said and panicked a bit when he left.

"He's phasing" Jared said and smiled at me. I smiled back and then saw a giant wolf, the wolf from earlier, walk over to us.

"Cool" I said and it almost looked like the wolf smiled. He motioned for me to climb on to his back and that's what I did, holding on to his fur to not fall off. I was so happy to be with my Embry again and that I would never have to see Steven ever again. I was safe.

* * *

I snuggled up to Embry's side on the airplane and he pulled me closer.

"I missed you so much" I mumbled, too tired to speak any louder.

"I missed you too" Embry said and I felt him kiss the top of my head. "I love you so much, Kate"

"I love you too" I said before yawning. Embry chuckled.

"Sleep. We'll be home when you wake up" he said but I still tried to keep my eyes open. I was afraid that if I woke up this would have been a dream, and I was just so happy to be with Embry that I didn't want to sleep.

"I'm not tired" I lied, knowing that I didn't convince him at all.

"Fine" Embry said, probably thinking that I would fall asleep anyway.

We sat there for a while, just happy in each others company. Happy to be together again.

"Can I ask you something?" Embry suddenly said and I raised my head to look at him.

"Of course. What is it?" I answered and he was quiet for a while before asking the question.

"Who was that? Why did he keep you there?" He asked in a low voice and I looked down on my hands.

"Steven" I answered, not looking at Embry. "My, uh, former teacher" I added, feeling Embry getting tense.

"What did he want?" he asked, and it sounded like he was bitting back a growl.

"He said he was going to..." I hesitated. Who knew how Embry would react if I told him Steven was supposed to change me to a freaking vampire? He would freak out.

"Was going to what?" he asked. "Kate, you can tell me. You're safe now, Steven is d... gone" For some reason he didn't want to say the word dead, he probably thought I would get sad or scared that he had killed someone. I don't really know.

"Change me" I said in a low voice. "He wanted to change me" I hope he understood what I meant, because this was a conversation I didn't really want to have.

"Change you..?" he got quiet for a while and I glanced at his face as the realization hit him. At first it looked like he was going to growl in anger, but he seemed to force himself to calm down and then he sighed.

"It's all over now..." he mumbled, more to himself than to me I think.

We dropped the subject and went back to sitting in silence and before I knew it I had fallen asleep in Embry's arms.

* * *

Emily picked us up at the airport and hugged me tightly when she saw me. She grabbed my hands in her own and got tears in her eyes.

"I hope that monster is dead." She said and looked at Embry and the others who nodded. She let go of my hands and frowned.

"I've been so worried. Ever since that text... with that picture..." she said. Sam wrapped an arm around her shoulders and Embry seemed to be having a hard time keeping it together.

"Let's get you home" Embry mumbled in my ear before we got in the car and drove home.

Home. I was finally home again. I realized I had been at home ever since I had woken up in the forest earlier today, seeing Embry. I was always at home when I was with him. He was mine and I was his. We belonged together. And I could never leave him again.

**Don't worry, it's not over yet! Please review! xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19 - A perfect world

**Chapter 19.**

**Embry's P.O.V**

I looked at Kate's face as she laughed at something Quil said and smiled to myself. Everything had been perfect after she had come back, and she seemed to handle everything pretty well. Except for the nightmares. She would wake up a few times during the night, screaming. I hated to see her that way, but I hoped it would go away eventually.

"What are you wearing to prom, Kate?" Kim asked and Kate smiled at her.

"I don't think I'm going to prom. I mean, no one has asked me so..." she trailed off and glanced at me and I felt myself blush.

"I meant to, I mean, we're going together right? I mean, I can ask you now" I was rambling, and everyone laughed at me. Kate giggled and took my hand in hers.

"I'm kidding" she said and I sighed in relief. I never wanted to hurt her. "But I don't think I can go though, I'm grounded you know" she continued.

Kate had gotten a call from her parents in England a few hours after she had gotten home, and they were really mad at her for going away like that without telling her aunt and uncle. Of course we couldn't say she had gotten kidnapped by a vampire, so she had just apologized, which of course led to her being grounded for a month.

"I can talk to your parents" I offered and she smiled.

"That would be great, but I don't think they'll change their mind" she said and stood up.

We were in the cafeteria at school and we were just about to go to our next class.

"Talk to you later" she said to Kim and we walked hand in hand to our English class.

I had never thought that this would happen, that I would walk next to my imprint, my Kate, holding her hand like it was the most normal thing in the world. From seeing her at the airport that first time, to seeing her leave again, and her being kidnapped. Things really seemed to be heading in the right direction.

"I love you" she suddenly said as we were walking and I smiled at her.

"I love you too" I said and kissed her.

Yeah, everything was perfect.

**The end.**

**A/N: So this was a sudden end to a long story, but I think that they deserve some happiness now, without the drama, so I'm gonna let them have some peace! **

**Keep your eyes open fellow readers, I'm writing a new story at the moment that I will publish soon. I've written Paul's imprint story already, but I think I'll write a new one because I feel like it. I mean, I love Paul. So keep your eyes open, and thank you all for reading! If you haven't read my other stories it would mean the world to me if you did so. And also if you could review this last chapter and tell me what you thought! **

**xoxo**


End file.
